Finding Things Out
by G. Langland
Summary: A brief account of Gandalf's escape from the dungeons of Dol Guldur.


_"T.A. _2850: _Gandalf again enters Dol Guldur, and discovers that its master is indeed Sauron, who is gathering all the rings and seeking for news of the One, and of Isuldur's heir. He finds Thráin and receives the key of Erebor. Thráin dies in Dol Guldur."_

-The Return of the King, _Appendix B_

"'_Never you mind. I was finding things out, as usual; and a nasty dangerous business it was. Even I, Gandalf, only just escaped.'"_

-The Hobbit

_Note from the author_: The same story, particularly when ensconced in myth or folklore, can often be found in dozens of different versions, all with unique twists by each successive author. The story you are about to read is one author's vision alone; it is by no means an attempt to complete the mythological or "historical" record of Middle-Earth. It is, like all stories, for your enjoyment. So enjoy, and don't fret about purity, propriety, or the Professor; I write this from inspiration, not for continuation.

Finding Things Out 

The light streaming through the high, dingy window of the stone corridor was dim, the moonlight barely piercing the natural gloom of Mirkwood forest. The walls were damp, and here and there could be heard the sound of dripping water.   
  
Iggburz slowly crept along one side of the corridor, nearly melting into his own shadow, hardly apart from the corridor itself. Only the flash of the moon reflecting on his dagger gave his position away.  
  
His black leather jerkin was so worn it made no sound; the dark cloth covering his stubby legs was equally silent. The Orcs guarding the corridor had not even noticed him pass, though his presence was legitimate. He was on a mission from the Necromancer himself.  
  
His Orcish eyes made out fuzzy shapes as he passed from the murky light of the corridor into the filthy black of the dungeon. The stench of rotted flesh, of dried blood had long since leached its way into the heavy granite walls and the wrought iron bars.   
  
The dungeon of Dol Guldur currently had three occupants. One was an old dwarf, and another a traitorous Uruk. But Iggburz's interest lay in the last, whose cell was farthest from the portal.  
  
He sidled toward it, careful to make as little noise as possible. He wished to observe his target before slaying it, so he could find the best way to attack.  
  
To his surprise, Iggburz found the torch to the final cell lit. Unless a prisoner were being retrieved, the Necromancer had left orders that no torch be lit in the dungeon. The torch glowed with an uncanny blue light, and Iggburz found himself entranced by it, briefly. He then pulled his eyes toward the cell's occupant.  
  
He was an old human, very old, clad in grey robes that seemed surprisingly clean, considering their long association with the dungeon. He sat on the damp stone floor against the far wall of the cell, his long white beard spilling into his lap. Through the dim blue light, Iggburz could see the old human was mouthing silently to himself, while his eyes, though transfixed on the unconscious dwarf in the next cell, seemed to be preoccupied with matters far outside the confines of the dungeon. The man held a crumpled leaf in his right hand, blown in from the barred window.  
  
Iggburz remained still for a moment, transfixed by the quiet dignity of the figure in contrast to the bleak surroundings. He shook his head to clear it, gripped his dagger tightly and moved, as stealthy has he could manage, toward the bars of the door.  
  
'So, he's finally decided to finish me and be done with it, eh?' the old man asked in a gentle tone.  
  
Iggburz was taken aback. 'How did you know I was here?' he hissed, unable to conjure any of the boasting tone he used when speaking to his fellow Orcs.  
  
'Oh, I knew he'd send someone, sooner or later,' the old man responded. He continued to stare at the dwarf as he spoke, but the distance in his eyes was gone, replaced by a sense of thoughtful presence. 'He's not one to leave loose ends lying around.' The old man smiled very slightly. 'I must admit, your entrance was quite stealthy. Had I not been listening carefully, I might have missed it.'  
  
Iggburz gnashed his teeth and fidgeted in his pocket for the key to the cell door.  
  
'No matter,' the old man said as the Orc fit the key in the door. 'But is there no hope for an old pilgrim who got lost in Mirkwood on his way to Dale?'   
  
Iggburz hissed again. 'No,' he said, brandishing his dagger, and with a lunge he threw himself at the old man.  
  
The man backed swiftly against the wall. He breathed a few words in a harsh whisper, and the small leaf became a ball of flame. He threw it and blue fire struck Iggburz's hand. With a cry, the Orc dropped his blade and fell against the door.   
  
The old man dusted himself off, almost as if nothing had happened. He then walked over to Iggburz, who was gibbering to himself in a corner of the cell, his fearful eyes riveted on the old man.  
  
'Be calm,' the man said, in a soothing voice. Iggburz continued to mutter to himself in the Black Speech of Orcs.  
  
 'I must escape from here,' the old man said. 'You must lead me out.' Iggburz sneered and spat on him.  
  
The old man sighed. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out another small leaf. Iggburz's eyes widened in fear as the old man whispered strange words and the leaf ignited with blue flame.  
  
'I do not wish to threaten you,' the old man said. 'But you leave me no choice. You must show me the way out of here, or I will be forced to strike you again.'  
  
Like most Orcs, Iggburz became nearly paralyzed when afraid. It was several moments before he could stammer, 'My-my-my Master would have me killed!'  
  
'Then flee into the woods,' the old man said. 'But I must leave. I must leave this fortress.'  
  
Iggburz shook his head, then continued to gibber mindlessly.  
  
The old man sighed, and extinguished the leaf. He lay a hand on Iggburz's head, but the Orc batted it away. The old man reached again, getting a firm hold on the bald pate, causing Iggburz to shriek like a madman.  
  
With great effort, the old man spoke strange words over Iggburz's screams. After a few moments, the Orc became still, the screams subsiding to quiescent muttering.  
  
'Good,' Gandalf said. 'Now you will help me escape.'  
  
The Orc nodded sullenly, then stood. He walked out of the cell, and Gandalf followed.  
  
As he walked out, Gandalf stopped at the cell of the dwarf, who still lay silent on the stone floor. 'Good-bye, King Under the Mountain,' he said quietly. 'May Aulë bless you with great honour.'   
  
He turned to the Orc. 'Let us go.'  
  
The Orc led Gandalf through the dungeon to the exit. There, Gandalf acted as if he were dead, and the Orc then dragged him past fairly uninterested guards.  
  
Still muttering to himself, the Orc led the old man through the darkness to the outskirts of Dol Guldur. It was just before dawn when they entered a leafy grove, their breath streaming before them in the damp morning air.  
  
'I can go…no farther,' said the Orc.  
  
'That's fine, that's fine,' Gandalf said absently. He was quite occupied with searching his robes for something. 'Did you—' he began. 'Ah, here they are,' he said, drawing out a small roll of paper, from which he pulled a silver key.  
  
The Orc started, but Gandalf smiled and said, 'Don't worry. I got these from the dwarf; they are nothing of your master's.' He tucked the key into a pouch on his belt, and the map into his robe. Then he pulled out a flattened, pointed blue hat, batted at it, and perched it neatly on top of his head. 'Ah, much better.'  
  
Just then, small beams of sunlight began to stream into the grove. 'I am afraid it is time for us to part,' said Gandalf. He lay his hand on the Orc's head once more, whispered a few strange words, and then said, 'You will come to your senses—once I'm on my way. You will then tell you master that you slew me, and left me for dead in the forest.'  
  
Iggburz stood motionless as the wizard walked off into the trees. Just as the figure vanished from view, his mind began to clear. He shook his head violently. His thoughts were jumbled, but coming together…he had been sent to kill the old man…and…he had done it. The memory was clouded; there must have been a struggle, he realized. But he had killed the old man, he was certain. He could tell the Master that the deed was done.   
  
Pleased with himself, Iggburz turned and headed back to Dol Guldur.  
  
  



End file.
